vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Britain (Arthur Kirkland)
|-|Britain= |-|Female Britain= Summary England (イギリス, Igirisu) is a main character in the anime and manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the physical embodiment of both the United Kingdom and England and is part of the Allied Forces. The English dub refers to him as Britain, a shortened and often informal way to refer to the United Kingdom. In 2008, Himaruya gave out human names to some of the characters and he received the name Arthur Kirkland '(アーサー・カークランド, ''Āsā Kākurando). Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Britain (Human Name: Arthur Kirkland) Origin: Hetalia: Axis Powers Gender: Male Age: Phyiscally: 23. Actual: 309+ (United Kingdom age, which he represents) Classification: Personified Country Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Britannia Angel Form/Wings), Hacking, Preparation, Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Light Manipulation via Light Projectile Attacks, Darkness Manipulation (Practices Dark Magic, Has used a Magic Artifact (Busby's Chair), Summoning can also summon demons & other magical beings),Resistance to Transmutation, Stealth Mastery, Fear-Inducing Aura, Able to alter the size of people, Turned South Korea from an adult into a child, Soul Vision, Information Manipulation, Able to cast Curses, Regeneration (Mid), Abstract Existence, Mutilingualism, Vehicular Mastery, Lesser Realist Concept, Military Strategist. Attack Potency: Small Country level, possibly Large Country level (Should be comparable to Basch. Should be equal to Francis, who in his youth managed to 'kill' the Holy Roman Empire.) Speed: Subsonic, with Relativistic combat speed (Comparable to China who could react to beams of pure light, fought several aliens in single combat). Has the ability go up to Supersonic+ but only with the assistance of military planes Lifting Strength: Class 100 via power-scaling off of Russia . Striking Strength: Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class Durability: Small Country level, possibly Large Country level (Is the physical embodiment of the United Kingdom. Has taken hits from Ludwig and Alfred in the past) Stamina: Superhuman (Likely higher and should be similar to Italy as he was able to run 25km (15 miles) per day nonstop in a desert climate and Australia was able to swim across the Dover Straight which is 34km (21 miles) with ease.) Range: Standard melee range normally. However, with the aid of technology and military capabilities, it can potentially be planetary. Also has the ability to casts spells, curses, summon any spirit & use other dark magic, by using a magic book. Standard Equipment: Any British firearm or other weapons. Intelligence: Genius (The nations speak every human language, created their own exclusive language, been around from hundreds to thousands of years, and are military strategists with countless battle experience) Weaknesses: His entire condition collapses every year on July 4th. He cannot swim. Like every other Hetalia character, while utterly destroying him/her probably requires the decimation of the entire landmass, he/she can also be very easily killed off if the economy dies. Note: *'Immortality:' As all Hetalia nations, Britain is effectively immortal, as long as the idea of Britain exists, and his country/landmass is physically intact, he will also exist in some capacity. A concept manipulator or a High 6-A character (Who could destroy at least a continent) can easily defeat them. *'Arsenal: '''With sufficent prep, Britain can also command the entirety of The British Armed Forces. Gallery United Kingdom National Anthem Hetalia-America & Britain Marukaite Chikyuu-Britain's Theme Song. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hetalia Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Size Users Category:Age Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Curse Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 6